In the field of telescoping pressure washing poles, conventional arrangements comprise a telescoping pole having a lance with a nozzle at a distal end, a high pressure hose disposed within the body of the telescoping pole, an on-off trigger at a proximal end for user operation, and an open end at the proximal end of the pole so that excess fluid in the high pressure hose can be ejected when collapsing the pole or taken in when extending the pole. The free end of the high pressure hose is then attached, either directly or indirectly, to a source of high pressure fluid, commonly water or water mixed with a detergent or other cleansing agent.
While simple, telescoping pressure washing poles of the prior art perform their intended purpose, i.e., delivering high pressure fluid to a target surface that is physically removed from the operator. However, maneuvering of the telescoping pole when the target surface is relatively distant from the operator is less than easy. By only having a fixed pressure level and, therefore, a fixed volume of fluid exiting from the nozzle, significant bend in the pole can be created, whether desired or not. This is especially true when attempting to clean higher areas and/or trying to get the nozzle closer to the target surface. This makes the pole harder to handle and creates undesirable control force upon the operator. Also, if the nozzle becomes misaligned, the force of the pressure will work against the operator, and the operator may have to completely interrupt the high pressure water and realign the nozzle. In addition, telescoping poles are notoriously heavy and an operator must usually lift the pole into the desired cleaning position, then operate the on/off trigger to start the cleaning process. Often times, the operator will need an assistant to help in moving or controlling the movement of the pole. Moreover, manually holding the on/off trigger in the on position can quickly tire the operator's hands, which also makes it more difficult to wrangle the pole to the desired positions.